Un Matrimonio Arreglado
by Alex-nyan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si al chico mas popular y a la chica mas tímida los obligaran a casarse?
1. Compromiso

Titulo: Un Matrimonio Arreglado

Pareja: Sasuhina

Autora: Alex

Aclaraciones:

Hablan -

*_pensamientos_*

_/Flash Back/_

_+ Lugar y/o tiempo +_

[Interrupción mía]

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama **

**- Capitulo 1 –**

**Compromiso**

"_No son los deberes lo que quita a un hombre la independencia: son los compromiso"_

_Louis de Bonald (1754-1840) Filosofo y político francés._

Un domingo "normal" según creía cierto azabache. Ya era tarde e iba regresado de entrenar, estaba cansado y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su cama y dormir. Al llegar se dispuesto a subir a su cuarto pero la voz de una mujer interrumpió su camino.

Sasuke que bueno que ya llegaste hijo – dijo una señora azabache al joven que iba entrando – ¿quieres que te haga algo de comer?

Buenas noches okasan, no gracias

Sasuke – hablo una voz imponente, era el padre del joven, la cabeza de la familia Uchiha – hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, habrá reunión familiar en 5 minutos

Hai – fue lo unico que respondio

Sus planes habían sido frustrados por la "reunión familiar", ¿que era tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana u otro día en el cual el no estuviera cansado? Se dispuso a ir a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich con un baso de leche.

_+ Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga +_

Una chica de ojos perlados se encontraba terminándose de cepillar el cabello para acostarse a dormir, su día había sido como cualquier domingo. Había visto a su abuelo, preparado el almuerzo para la reunión de su abuelo con su padre, trabajado en el jardín y otras cosas de la casa. Estaba a punto de acostarse pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

Hinata-sama su padre llama a una reunión en 10 minutos – decía la voz de un chico del otro lado de la purta

Arigato Neji-onisan, ya bajo – dijo la joven para lo tomar una chamarra y salir de su habitación hacia la sala.

_+ En la mansión Uchiha ya todos estaban reunidos + _

En el despacho del líder Uchiha se encontraban todos reunidos a puertas cerradas, Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi y su esposa Konan.

¿Qué es eso tan importante? – pregunto el azabache menor

Como será mas que obvio Sasuke tu serás el heredero del imperio Uchiha – dijo mirando con cierto desprecio mirando a su hijo mayor – ya tienes 21 años y acabaras pronto la carrera de administración así que comenzaras a trabajar en la compañía y tomaras el cargo de algunas partes de la empresa, pero para esto…- hiso una pasusa, lo cual no significaba nada buena para el menor - tendrás que hacer contraer nupcias

¿Qué? ¡Casarme! – Sasuke estaba muy alterado y en un cierto estado de shock

Nunca había pensado en matrimonio, todas las chicas con las que había tenido alguna "relación" si se le podía decir así solo había sido para tener sexo, solo para satisfacer una "necesidad" de su cuerpo, una noche y ya. Y ahora tenia que contraer nupcias solo para herdar la empresa familiar y complacer a su padre, no lo podía creer iba a ser atado a una mujer por toda la vida, era su peor pesadilla.

Así es, si quieres tener control sobre la empresa desde ahora tendrás que contraer nupcias

Contraer…¿nupcias?….¿con cualquier chica loca?…. – el Uchiha no lo podía asimilar

No será con cualquier chica – hablo su madre quien ya sabia todo

Así es no será con cualquier estúpida que este por ahí – al decir eso volteo a ver de reojo a Konan. – será con la hija mayor de la familia Hyuga

¿Qué? – replico, no podía creer que aparte de que lo iban a obligar a casarse no podía escoger a su prometida

¿La familia Hyuga? – dijo el mayor al fin haciendo notar su presencia – pero si los Uchihas y los Hyugas siempre han estado peleando por la mejor compañía

Así es, por eso se hará esta unión para dejar los pleitos de lado y crear una mejor compañía – dijo la madre

El sábado se celebrara el cumpleaños 21 de la chica y ahí se anunciara su compromiso

¿Qué?¡Pero ni la conozco!

Deberías de conocerla Sasuke, va en el mismo salón según lo que se

Eso era peor de todo el asunto, seguro seria una de esas locas, una de esas molestias que asistían con el a la universidad, no lo podía creer, se quería morir.

Ten – dijo entregandole un sobre – ahí hay fotos e información de la familia Hyuga, apartir de mañana acompañaras a Hinata a su casa, comerás los almuerzos con ella, hablaras con ella y después de anunciar su compromiso tendrás que andar con ella a todas partes ¿comprendes Sasuke? – dijo Fugaku seriamente

¡!Eso es injusto para Sasuke, el debería mínimo escoger a su prometida! – dijo recrimino Itachi

Tu callate ya no tienes opinión en esta casa, no cometeré el mismo error con Sasuke y si sigues aquí es porque…

Fugaku basta – dijo Mikoto tomando del brazo a su esposo e interrumpiendolo

Hasta mañana – pero antes de salir la voz de su padre lo detuvo

Oh! Y Sasuke no quiero que nadie se entere de que esto es un matrimonio arregado…

_+ En la mansión Hyuga se daba la misma notica +_

¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Hinata-sama va a contraer nupcias?¿Con quien? – decía un castaño muy alterado

Así es Neji, Hinata contraerá nupcias con Uchiha Sasuke supongo que lo conoces ¿no Hinata?

Conocerlo, como no lo iba a conocer era el mejor amigo de aquel rubio que le quitaba el sueño, de ese rubio hiperactivo que era dueño de su corazón aunque el nunca la viera.

Ha-hai o-otosan – dijo la chica con timidez – e-es mi co-compañero de cla-clases

Así es, Hinata tu siempre has sido una deshonrar para el apellido Hyuuga así que te casaras con Uchiha Sasuke para fortalecer lazos y se te dará el control de la mitad de la empresa y cuando Hanabi este lista ella decidirá sobre toda la empresa...incluyéndote ¿comprendiste?

Ha-hai o-otosan – dijo a joven con tristeza por las duras palabras de su padre a las cuales su hermana sonreía con arrogancia.

No se hable mas, a partir de mañana almorzaras con el e iras a donde el vaya, ¿comprendes? y el sábado se anunciara su compromiso en tu fiesta– el cabeza de la familia se levanto del sillón y se dispuso a irse a dormir – buenas noches fue lo ultimo que dijo

Buenas noches – dijeron los 3 al unisol

Bueno yo también me voy hmp – dijo la menor, pero antes de irse – pobre Sasuke-kun tan guapo ycon una esposa inútil- dijo y se fue dormir

Hinata-sama – dijo Neji acercándose a su prima la cual se soltó a llorar en su pecho – Hinata-sama – volvió a repetir abrazandola

¡Ne-Neji-onisan no me qui-quiero ca-casar, no todavía y menos con el! – decía la Hyuga llorando sin consuelo aparente

_+La mañana siguiente en la mansión Uchiha+_

El Uchiha menor estaba listo para irse al colegio, tenia que buscar a su futura "prometida" no podía creer que no recordaba a esa chica, ¿de verdad estavan en la misma clase? Mas aun ¿en la misma escuela?

_/Flash Back/_

Se encontraba recostado sobre la cama con el sobre que le habia dado su padre en la mano, no podía creer que iba a tener que encadenar su libertad así de fácil. Abrió el sobe para ver que traía, solo eran algunas fotos con el nombre de quiénes eran detrás. Neji Hyuga a el lo conocía, fue el líder del equipo de artes marciales el año pasado, no tenia mucho que se había graduado, Hiashi Hyuga el líder de la familia tan intimidante como su padre Fugaku, Hanabi Hyuga un pequeña que parecía una clon de Hiashi peor en mujer y por ultimo Hinata Hyuga su futura "esposa". Al ver la foto se quedo sorprendido, un chica con un abrigo enorme solo se le veía la cabeza y lo zapatos de fiesta que llevaba, no la recordaba entre las miles de acosadoras que tenia, ¿quien era esa chica?

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Tenia que llegar temprano, tenía que encontrar a esa chica…para su desgracia y enfrentar a la multitud de fans que lo perseguían todas las mañanas. Subió a su carro; era un hermoso carro color negro convertible, un Mazda Mx5 2010 [SPOILER][IMG].com/datastore/images/user//Mazda_MX-5_2010_162893_[/IMG][/SPOILER] Amaba u carro, metió su mochila y se fue. Al llegar a la escuela era buena hora entro al salón pero el profesor no había llegado de repente como ya era rutina una multitud de chicas lo comenzaron a acosar, pero entre todas no veía a esa chica que tenia que ser su "prometida"

SASUKE-KUN! – gritaron todas y lo rodearon pero para su fortuna el profesor llego

Hey! Todos a su lugar – dijo Iruka-sensei poniendo orden pero no lo suficiente para cierto rubio

Sasuke! –dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda

Que quieres dobe no tengo tiempo hoy para estupideces – dijo caminando a su lugar

¡Vamos Sasuke no seas tan amargado!

El Uchiha no le puso ni la mas mínima atención tenia la mirada fija en cada chica del salón pero ninguna se parecía a la de la foto, ¿enserio estudiaba con esa chica?, ¿porque nunca la ubicaba? Naruto hablaba y hablaba como era costumbre pero entre todas las estupideces que decía algo llamo su atención

Ah, buenos días Hinata-chan, bueno y como te iba diciendo Sakura-chan… - ahí estaba el nombre Hinata, como no se acordaba era la chica que Naruto siempre dice que es rara

Luego hablamos… – dijo el Uchiha empujando a su amigo y viendo a la chica que torpemente tomaba asiento. Llevaba unos jeans y una sudadera enorme era ella Hyuga Hinata, Sasuke se iba a acercar no le quedaba de otra, tenia que advertirle muchas cosas a esta "molestia " como le decía a todas las mujeres pero antes de poder tan siquiera caminar la clase comenzó y tuvo que tomar asiento…


	2. Condiciones

Titulo: Un Matrimonio Arreglado

Pareja: Sasuhina

Autora: Alex

Aclaraciones:

-Hablan-

*_pensamientos_*

_/Flash Back/_

_+ Lugar y/o tiempo +_

[Interrupción mía]

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama **

**- Capitulo 2 –**

**Condiciones**

"_Un amor sin condiciones puede fracasar, pero un amor con condiciones, ni siquiera llega a nacer.__"_

Por fin, 2 horas de contabilidad habían acabado, después de esto tenia 1 hora de descanso y lo mas seguro que media mas porque el profesor de la siguente clase siempre llegaba tarde. Eso le bastaba, tenia que ponerle sus condiciones y reglas a esa niña mimada, no dejaría que una mujer arruinara su vida. Todos salieron, muchas chicas rogándole al joven Uchiha que almorzara con ellas pero el como siempre las ignoraba y les hablaba mal para que lo dejaran empaz.

-Hey Sasuke ya nos vamos, me muero de hambre - un rubio hambriento rogaba a su amigo para que se apurara. No había desayunado nada y el parecía no tener interés alguno en moverse de su asiento.

-Adelántate dobe, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo mirando hacia la venta con desinterés

-Como quieras teme, nos vemos al rato – dijo mientras salia corriendo para ir a comer algo

A los ojos del Sasuke, aquella chica ojiperla era muy extraña. Cualquier otra hubiera ido y empujado a todas las demás para presumir u triunfo con el. Pero esa chica solo se habia quedando sentada, esperando a que todos salieran.

-¡Hey! Tu eres Hyuga Hinata ¿verdad? – dijo con su habitual tono frio parado frente a ella

-Ha-hai – dijo con sorpresa, no se había percatado en que momento el había caminado hacia ella

-Hpm, de acuerdo, aclaremos una cosas –no le gustaba andarse con rodeos – para empezar esto del mentado matrimonio se me hace una estupidez, solo lo cumplo por orden de mi padre pero que te quede claro chiquilla no soy tuyo, no me interesas, ni siquiera me importas en lo mas mínimo para mi solo eres una molestia. Yo saldré con cuanta chica se me apetezca, iré a donde se me de la gana y no te rendiré cuentas a ti ni aunque nos casemos. Tu a tus asuntos no me interesan y mientras que no te metas en los míos estaremos bien - mientras mas hablaba fulminaba con la mirada - ¿Te quedo claro Hyuga? – La chica agacho el rostro evitando la mirada del azabache y asintió con la cabeza – muy bien, entonces muévete tengo hambre – fue lo ultimo que dijo para salir del aula.

¿Qué habia sido eso? La chica seguía en un estado de entre shock & confusión

-¿No soy tuyo? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – se cuestiono en susurro

Su mirada, su voz con ese tono frio u sin sentimiento alguno, todo el le causaban mucho miedo. Ella también había aceptado esa relación por ordenes de su padre. Para ella el no era de interés; ella no se metería en los asuntos el, no era de su interés si el quería salir con otras chicas. Si el se avergonzaba de ella no le iba a importar, pero tampoco seria novedad ya que su padre lo hacia todo el tiempo; ahora que si esa relación le traía un beneficio era el acercarse aunque fuera un poco a su rubio amado. Aquel chico que le robaba el aliento y la ponía feliz con solo verlo, aquel rubio atolondrado del que se había enamorado desde los 9 años con el cual nunca había podido mantener una conversación decente sin desmayarse o salir huyendo.

-Hey Hyuga, mueve no tengo tu tiempo – el azabache grito a lachica que todavía seguía sentada, tomo su mochila y la comida para salir rápido y a la vez torpemente del salón.

-Go-go…gomene U-Uchi…Uchiha-san – dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa

-Hmp, como sea camina– el azabache seguio su cmino y ella detrás de el pensando como decirle que había preparado algo de comer esta mañana, pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos al sentir diversas miradas, eran las fans del Uchica que la miraban con enojo mietras susurraban entre ellas "¿Cómo se atreve a caminar tan cerca de Sasuke-ku?" o "¿Quién es esa?"

Ambos caminaban aunque la Hyuga iba detrás, había bastandte distancia de por medio era mas que obvio que iba con el Uchiha y eso hacia arder de rabia a las demás chicas que siempre le rogaban todos lo días al Uchiha por lo menos que las volteara a ver.

-Hey teme, ¿No te dije que te apuraras? ahora hay mucha gente – dijo Naruto acercándose a su amigo

-Hmp – cuando el azabache se dirigía a la fila sintió como jalaban ligeramente de su playera, al voltearse vio a Hinata que tenia la mirada hacia el suelo y su cara parecía tomate

-U-Uchiha-san y-yo pre-prepa...re co-comida pa-para u-u-usted – dijo la chica con dificultad

-¡Oh! Hinata-chan no te había visto – dijo el rubio que hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de que la chica acompañaba a su amigo

El Uchiha con fastidio solo dijo un "de acuerdo" y camino hacia afuera de la cafetería para ir a sentarse a una banca que esta debajo de un árbol de cerezos, mientras de que atrás de el lo seguían el Uzumaki y la Hyuga

-¡Que genial Hinata-chan arigato! – dijo el Uzumaki mientras que se sentaba enfrente del azabache y se disponía a comer el obento echo por la chica

-U-Uchiha-san – dijo con timidez la chica mientras le daba otro obento

-¡Hinata-chan esta delicioso serias una muy buena esposa! – grito el rubio mientras devoraba la comida

-e-es….esposa… – repitió en susurro mientras que se ponía completamente roja, enserio su amado rubio le estaba diciendo que seria un excelente esposa eso le emocionaba

Por su parte, Sasuke no podía creer que ella se pusiera roja por un comentario tan estúpido como el que habia hecho Naruto; vaya que tenia razón Naruto, la chica era rara. El Uchiha comió un poco del obento desconfiadamente y si lo quería drogar para hacerle algo, no seria la primera vez que una mujer lo intentara, comenzó a comerlo y al parecer Naruto no mentía la comida estaba deliciosa era muy buena ¿enserio esa chica la había preparado? Si era así, como mínimo cocinaba bien. No como lo que le había hecho Sakura la semana pasada, a eso ni sele podía llamar comida, ni siquiera Nauto se lo había comido y eso que el come de todo, hasta lo que parece incomestible.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Grito una chica de cabello rosa mientras se aventaba a abrazarlo – Sasuke-kun te extrañe tanto – dijo en tono meloso

-Hmp, quítate de encima Sakura – ordeno con un tono frio

-¡Sakura-chan yo si te extrañe mucho! – decía el rubio mientras se señalaba a si mismo lo cual hizo que Hinata entristeciera, lo cual pudo notar el azabache y que le extraño.

-¡No molestes Naruto! Sasuke-kun te prepare el almuerzo – dijo la pelirosa soltando al chico para sacar la comida a lo cual el hizo una cara de horror

-Ya comí

-¿¡NANI! – volteo y vio uno plato vacío, en la universidad podían comprar el almuerzo pero no servían obetos, eso quería decir que alguien le había preparado de comer pero quien se atrevía a intenta quitarle a "su" Sasuke-kun

-Hinata-chan nos preparo el almuerzo – dijo Naruto emocionado – y sabia delicioso

¿Hinata? Quien era Hinata no podía recordarla en ese momento. Observo al rededor y sentada junto a Naruto se encontraba una chica de cabello largo azulado que mantenía se mantenía cabizbaja

-Oh…¿tu eres Hinata? – dijo con indiferencia

-Ha-hai mu-mucho gu-gusto so-soy Hy-Hyuga Hi-Hinata – dijo sin voltearla a ver

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura…novia de Sasuke-kun – dijo abrazándolo por el cuello

-No soy tu novio –dijo molesto el Uchiha a ventando a la chica

-¡SASUKE! ¡NO TRATES A SI A SAKURA-CHAN! – dijo el Uzumaki defendiendo a la pelirosa

-¡CALLATE NARUTO NO LE GRITES A SASUKE-KUN!

-Pero, Sakura-chan…

-Gomene Sasuke-kun no era mi intención que te molestaras – dijo y los dos chicos se volvieron a sentar

-di-dis-disculpen – dijo la Hyuga haciéndose notar de nuevo – me re-retiro con su pe-permiso - hizo una reverencia y se fue

No podía soportar estar ahí primero el joven Uchiha le causaba miedo, luego la forma en la que la chica la miraba…molesta, con odio, rencor y por ultimo ver como su amado defendía a esa chica y sufría por ella, no soportaba eso….

-¡Hey! ¡Hina-chan! – decía una rubia asercándose a la peliazul

-Ho-hola Ino-chan

-Hina-chan, Kiba te esta buscando como loco pff…ya sabes como se pone cuando no come

-Etto Ino-chan me….¿me ha-harías un fa-favor?

-Claro

-Le podrías dar e-esto a Kiba-kun, e-es que ya te-tengo que ir a mi clase – dijo la chica mientras que le entregaba la comida a su amiga

-Claro Hina-chan – recibiendo los platos – etto Hina-chan ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto la rubio al ver a su amiga algo triste y preocupada

-Hai, no te pre-preocupes - sonriendo dulcemente

-Ok – dijo no tan convencida – nos vemos luego Hina-chan

El resto del día fue tranquilo en el siguiente descanso se quedo con sus amigos Kiba Inuzuka que estudia para veterinario; un chico de cabello castaño y con unos ojos muy peculiares ya que parecían 2 líneas, con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas; Shino Aburame que investiga insectos**[**jeje no se si exista una carrera de eso**]** algo raro para la opinión de varios un chico que siempre viste con un abrigo y lentes de sol; su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka futura diseñadora de modas famosa, una chica hermosa con cabello largo y rubio, unos hermosos ojos azules y el novio de esta un chico bastante extraño, nomuy sociable y siempre anda leyendo libros de como tratar o comunicarse con las personas su nombre es Sai. Al final de las clases fue la biblioteca a regresar unos libros y luego con Tsunade, había cargado todo el día las invitaciones de su cumpleaños pero solo se las había repartido a sus amigos

-Ho-hola Shi-Shizune-san, se en-encuentra Tsu-Tsunade-sama

-Hola Hinata si esta en su oficina, pasa por favor

-A-ari-arigato…e-etto te-tenga Shi-Shizune-san – dijo extendiéndole un sobre, Shizune lo recibió y vio de que se trataba

-Vaya ya son muchos años Hinata…Tsunade se alegrara y gracias por la invitación

La chica toco la puerta de la oficina y espero hasta escuchar un fuerte "adelante"

-Bu-buenas ta-tardes Tsu-Tsunade-sama

-¡Oh! Hinata eres tu, pensé que era Shizune ¿que necesitas Hinata? hace mucho que no pasabas por mi oficina

-Vi-vine a en-entregarle e-esto – dijo extendiendo un sobre – e-es la in-invitación de mi cu-cumpleaños, pe-perdón que se la tra-traiga hasta a-ahorita

-Vaya, vaya 21 años – dijo con nostalgia

Conocía a Hinata desde bebe, ella había asistido en su parto y en el de su hermana, también había sido la que había confirmado la muerte de una de sus mejores amigas, Asami la mama de Hinata

-Ha-hai es es-este sa-sabado

-ahí estaré

La Hyuga salió de la oficina de la directora y se dirigió a la salida del colegio, cuando iba a llegar a la reja del patio lo vio, su pesadilla viviente. Enfrente de la entrada se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha recargado en un carro y parecía molesto

-Hasta que sales Hyuga

-U-Uchiha-san po-por que si-sigue a-aquí?

-hmp, no eh terminado de hablar contigo a parte solo por hoy te llevare a tu casa sube – dijo abriéndole la puerta – anda Hyuga no tengo tu tiempo

-Ha-hai – subió al carro y el le cerro la puerta y después se subió y arranco el coche – de q-que qui-quiere ha-hablar U-Uchiha-san

-Ya te había puesto varias condiciones, pero no eh terminado…tu harás lo que yo diga cuando yo lo diga, no me harás esperar, no dirás nada sobre el compromiso en especial que es obligatorio, no quiero a mas acosadoras como tu que quieran casarse, no me replicaras nada y seguirás preparando mi almuerzo – lo ultimo se le había hecho raro a la Hyuga y hasta a el pero la verdad era que su comida le gustaba y así se ahorraría algo de dinero

-Ha-hai….U-Uchiha-san – no sabia que decir, no quería cumplir con todo y menos hacer lo que el le dijera pero el le causaba mucho miedo y no tenia el valor para ponérsele al tu por tu – e-etto so-solo u-una co-cosa yo no so-soy u-una ma-mas de sus fa-fans a mi no me gu-gusta u-usted a mi me gu-gusta o-otra pe-persona

Eso le había impactado un poco al Uchiha era verdad o solo era para acercarse a el

-Hmp…si eso es verdad entonces dime quien es la persona que te gusta – la tenia acorralada tenían el alto y se volteo a verla – mírame a los ojos y dimelo ¿quien te gusta? – no le podía mentir si lo miraba a los ojos y aunque lo hiciera el se daría cuenta

-e-etto…. – la Hyuga lo volteo a ver apenas lo vio a los ojos sintió como su cara se calentaba eso quería decir que se había puesto roja, no quería decírselo a el pero si no lo hacia el seguiría diciendo que era una fan mas – yo a-amo a Na-Naru….Naruto-kun – termino de decir y desvió la mirada

El Uchiha no lo podía creer en sus ojos no había resto de mentira, enserio le gustaba Naruto, no es que menospreciara a su amigo pero no era muy atractivo que se pudiera decir, toda chica que conocía estaba enamorada de el, o mínimo las atraía pero esta era la única chica que decía que le gustaba Naruto, por un momento estuvo a punto de reírse pero se aguanto.

-¿En donde me meto? – ya casi al llegar a la casa de la Hyuga

-E-en la si-siguiente cu-cuadra a la de-derecha

-Muy bien llegamos – se iba a bajar para abrirle la puerta pero las palabras de la Hyuga lo detuvieron

-N-no se mo-moleste U-Uchiha-san – abrió la puerta y se bajo

-hmp, no se te olvide mi comidaHyuga

-Ha-hai…


End file.
